Multicolored
Multicolored cards are cards that consist of two or more different civilizations. Details They are distinguished by a rainbow-colored card frame and feature the given card's constituent civilizations' symbols watermarked in the card's text box, and those civilizations' colors represented in its type box, mana cost indicator, and mana value, psychic cell indicator, and/or victory logo (if applicable). Multicolored cards features various creatures, evolution creatures, spells, and cross gear, and so far even includes one fortress card. Several races are exclusive to Multicolored cards such as Starnoid, Pegasus, and most prominently, Spirit Quartz. All Multicolored cards have a minimum cost of 2, due to their requirement of needing at least two civilizations to cast. List of Multicolored Combinations 2 Allied Civilizations: (Multicolored cards in this group are considered to be allied, with both civilizations being friendly with each other.) *Darkness Fire *Fire Nature *Light Nature *Light Water *Water Darkness 2 Enemy Civilizations： (Multicolored cards in this group are considered to be enemies, with both civilizations being unfriendly with each other.) *Darkness Nature *Light Darkness *Light Fire *Water Fire *Water Nature 3 Allied Civilization: (Multicolored cards in this group are considered to be allied, with 1 civilization being friendly with both of the other 2.) *Darkness Fire Nature *Light Fire Nature *Light Water Darkness *Light Water Nature *Water Darkness Fire 3 Enemy Civilization: (Multicolored cards in this group are considered to be enemies, with one civilization being unfriendly to the other 2.) *Light Darkness Fire *Light Darkness Nature *Light Water Fire *Water Darkness Nature *Water Fire Nature 4 Civilization: *Light Water Darkness Fire 5 Civilization: *Light Water Darkness Fire Nature Races exclusive to Multicolored Cards All creatures are Multicolored. * Beast Command * Creator * Devil Command Dragon * Gao Monster * Lost Crusader * Pianist * Rainbow Command Dragon * Spirit Quartz All creatures have 5 civilizations. * World Bird * World Dragon All creatures have only 1 race. * Magical Monster * Naga * Pegasus * Soul Command * Starnoid * Sumo Wrestler Command * Sumo Wrestler Command Dragon Support Spells Rulings Similar to single-civilization cards, casting Multicolored cards also requires mana corresponding to the correct civilizations, except they require at least one of each mana type depicted on the card's mana indicator, behind the mana cost on the upper left of each card. *For example, a Fire and Nature creature with a mana cost of 7 such as Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny requires 1 fire civilization card, 1 nature civilization card, and 5 other cards of any civilization to be tapped in your mana zone in order to summon it. You can only tap a Multicolored card for one of its civilizations' mana; for example, if you have the Darkness-Fire creature Jack Valdy, the Everlasting and the pure Water creature Qurian in the mana zone, you cannot tap both to play the Darkness-Fire creature Pyron, the Battle Dragonic Firespirit. While a 5 civilization card can only be tapped for 0 mana, they can be used to count towards the needed civilization for a card. For example, you may tap a Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon for 0 Fire mana, and a Marine Flower in order to summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw. All Multicolored cards are placed into the mana zone tapped. Cards such as Yukigon, Mystical Beast Fairy can counteract this, however. *A multicolored creature put into the battle zone enters untapped. A multicolored card is considered to be both civilizations for card effects, so a Lukia Lex, Pinnacle Guardian revealed by Marinomancer can be added to your hand due to its Light Civilization. If a card such as Ballom, Master of Death is put into play, creatures such Melnia, the Aqua Shadow would not be destroyed. Ground Giant would get +4000 power for Melnia, the Aqua Shadow being in the battle zone. Category:Civilization Category:Multicolored